


The Toe Fic

by ChamomileDango



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Crack Fic, Foot Fetish, I'm sorry Jax, M/M, Vore, Weird, Why do I do this to myself, eating toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileDango/pseuds/ChamomileDango
Summary: Yummy Yummy Toes





	The Toe Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObserverFuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/gifts).

> The one true way to stop your phone from being stolen

Noah bent down and bit the toe of the Observer 

"Delicious" said Noah as he swallowed the toe


End file.
